Maybe I Should Start From The End
Maybe I Should Start From The End is the eighth episode of the first season of and the eighth episode of the series overall. Summary LANDON'S PAST — After discovering that Landon is in trouble, Hope and Alaric set out in search for him. Along the way, they uncover some startling information about Landon's past.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/12/legacies-episode-108-promo.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (credit only) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (credit only) *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast *Ayelet Zurer as Seylah *Nick Fink as TBA Co-Starring *Ja'don "Enerjaee" Christian as Shadow Man *Cheetah Platt as Mer-Man *David Calhoun as Security Guard #1 *Stephen Ruffin as Security Guard #2 *Ron Fallica as Triad Technician Trivia *Hope is the only one to remeber Landon's mother, Seylah, after she jumped into Malivore to protect her son. **Though Malivore erases all memory anything written down remains. *This is the first episode to feature three main characters (Hope, Landon and Alaric). **This is the first episode to not feature MG and Rafael. Body Count *Shadow Man - Decapitated; killed by Seylah *Mer-Man - Killed by bomb *2 Security Guards - Shot; killed by Seylah *Triad Guard - Stabbed; killed by Seylah *Seylah - Jumped into Malivore; killed by herself *Triad Technician - Kicked into Malivore; killed by mysterious man Continuity * Landon was last seen in Malivore. * The Necromancer was mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. * Caroline was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . * Lizzie and Josie were mentioned. They were last seen in Mombie Dearest. * Rafael was mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. * Petrotho was indirectly mentioned by Landon. He was last seen in We're Being Punked, Pedro. * The Dryad was indirectly mentioned by Landon. She was last seen in Malivore. * The Arachne was indirectly mentioned by Landon. It was last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. * The Dragon was indirectly mentioned by Landon. She was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. * The Gemini Coven was indirectly mentioned by Alaric. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. * Roman was indirectly mentioned by Hope. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light on The Originals. * Hayley was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in The Originals on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals as a spirit. Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies Maybe I Should Start From The End Promo The CW Legacies Maybe I Should Start From The End Scene The CW Legacies Inside Maybe I should Start From The End The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x08 Maybe I Should Start From The End-Hope.jpg 1x08 Maybe I Should Start from the End-Landon 1.jpg 1x08 Maybe I Should Start from the End-Landon 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Season One Category:Legacies Episode Guide